Dear Journal
by Cook.Bing.Toasted
Summary: He can be really mean sometimes. Just because I'm sixteen and I've never been kissed, doesn't mean I need a girlfriend. Does it?"- Naitlyn one-shot. Enjoy x


A/N- Ok, I've decided to write another Naitlyn after I was happy with the response from my first. This is going to be a one-shot but if you want me to write a companion to it, maybe in Caitlyn's POV, let me know. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Camp Rock or any related characters. I also don't own the song Inseparable by the Jonas Brothers. Happy now, Disney? I'm not.

___________________________________________________________________________

Dear Journal- Naitlyn

4th January 09:

Dear Journal,

Today I met the most awesome girl in the history of all awesome girls. Her name is Caitlyn Gellar and she is my best friend's girlfriend's best friend (what a mouthful). Shane introduced us today at Starbuck's, because he said I needed a girlfriend and that he was tired of me always tagging along when him and Mitchie go on dates. He can be really mean sometimes. Just because I'm sixteen and I've never been kissed, doesn't mean I need a girlfriend. Does it? Anyway, she walked in with Mitchie, sat down opposite me and said straight out that my music was over-produced and cheesy. I've gotta admit, no one's ever been as honest with me as her before. It was after she asked me, with a smirk on her very pretty face I may add, how I managed to successfully brush my hair in the morning, that I knew she was going to become a big part of my life. We spent the rest of day insulting each other and drinking ice mochas as Shane and Mitchie made out. I got her number, which she wrote on forehead. God knows why she wrote it there, but I got funny looks on the way back home.

Nate

---

18th January 09

Dear Journal,

Spent the day with Caity today. Since the Starbucks meeting two weeks ago, we've became pretty close. You know, I think I'm falling in love her, If that's even possible in two weeks. I still haven't found the courage to ask her out on a real date, but for the moment I'm actually ok with just hanging out with her. She still insults nearly every day, but I'm ok with it now I know she's joking. Anyway, I took her to the mall and we spent the entire morning shopping for sneakers and hogging the massager chairs. After, we met up with Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Ella at the beach. Caitlyn in a bikini equals all good in my book. Oh, I've gotta go. Just got a text from Caitlyn telling me to meet her outside the park.

Nate

---

18th January 09

Dear Journal,

It's me again. Just got back from the police station. Yes, the police station, you read right. Turns out Caitlyn didn't just want to meet up and play on the swings, no, she was attacked. Someone attacked my Caity. The one girl I thought nobody would ever hurt, was beaten up and mugged. I swear if I could, I would kill them, whoever they are. No one hurts Caity and gets away with it. They took her money and the watch her dad got her for her 13th birthday. She was really torn up about it, since she doesn't really see her dad anymore. The watch costed a fortune, and it was really important to her. Luckily, they didn't know she had her phone in her pocket and she texted me as soon as they ran off. She gave a statement to the police, while I sat there with my arms wrapped tightly around her. It would have felt good if the circumstances were different, but they weren't so it didn't. Anyway, I need to get some shut eye. I just hope Caitlyn's ok...

Nate

---

19th January 09

Dear Journal,

Just went round to see how Caity was doing, and guess what? She kissed me! Yes, Nathanial Black has had his very first kissed from the beautiful Caitlyn Gellar. So, yeah, we're together now. She's recovering quite well, but she has a black eye and a bruised lip. Personally, It doesn't matter to me, because she could wear a trash bag and still look like a princess in my eyes. I told her that I was in love with her and she said she loved me too. I'll tell you, It feels so good hearing her say that she loves me. I showed a song I've been writing about her, and she told me it was better than my other stuff, so I'll show it to you.

Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything you want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us

That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable

We could run forever if you want  
And I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I can tell you're listening until the very end  
We have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable

I would give it up  
To never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Yea you know we're inseparable

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable

Well, what do you think? God, what am I doing? You can't answer, your just a book. Anyway, I need to go kiss my girlfriend, so bye!

Nate

___________________________________________________________________________

So what did you think? Good? Bad? Should I write a companion or not? I need answers to these important questions!

Instructions- Press button below, Review. Nothing To It!


End file.
